


take me to church

by gurobaby



Series: killing me softly [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cheating, Christianity, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Religion Kink, Sexual Content, Slapping, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jeno's a good catholic boy with a perfect family perfect, a perfect girlfriend, and a perfect life.jaemin likes to go against the grain. he's just moved into town and he's looking for an innocent church boy to make his toy.he picks jeno.





	take me to church

jeno has always been a good christian boy.

 

he goes to church every sunday, he was confirmed when he was 15, and he acts as an altar server on the third week of each month.

 

his dad is a pastor, of course. 

 

he has a girlfriend, who is smart and pretty and equally as religious. his parents adore her, and so does he.

 

-

 

the first time jeno saw jaemin was when he came to mass. he stood at the back of the church, wearing ripped jeans and leather jacket and a  _ chain _ around his neck. entirely inappropriate attire for church, not to mention he was leaning against the wall and blowing bubbles with the gum in his mouth every so often.  _ that _ was why jeno couldn’t keep his eyes off of him the entire time.  _ that _ was why jeno missed his cue to bring the communion to the priest and his girlfriend, who had started altar serving on the same schedule he did, had to nudge him on toward the priest, who was looking at him rather expectantly.  _ that _ was why jeno couldn’t think of a single thing to pray about after communion. because jaemin didn’t belong there, and jeno didn’t like his presence. that was all.

 

the second time jeno saw jaemin was when he was walking home from school. he was halfway to his neighborhood when jaemin fell into step next to him, and it was all he could do to stop from breaking his stride. 

 

“do you always dress like a church boy?” jaemin had asked, and jeno had let out the most embarrassing indignant squeak. jaemin had laughed, and jeno had grumbled and kicked at a rock and replied, “at least i don’t dress like a greaser.”

 

jaemin had laughed harder at that, made a joke about how it wasn’t the 50s anymore, church boy, and jeno had just blushed the entire rest of the way to his house. jaemin waved heartily at him when he entered his house and closed the door, and jeno had ignored him. he told himself his heart was only beating faster because of the walk and the annoyance,  _ not _ because jaemin had a dazzling smile that lit up his entire face and a laugh that could have been an angel’s. 

 

-

 

the third time jeno saw jaemin was when he was in the library with his girlfriend, trying to get some studying for his upcoming exams done. he had slipped away to the biology section, trying to find a book on cellular respiration, when jaemin waltzed over and murmured, “hey, church boy.” 

 

jeno had shrieked, and jaemin had immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. “we wouldn’t want your little girlfriend to hear us, would we? calm down, it’s just me.”

 

_ it’s just me, _ he had said.  _ just me. _ like he didn’t know the effect had had on jeno (he did). like he wasn’t looking at jeno hungrily, something firey in his eyes (it was lust). like jeno wasn’t eyeing him back, feeling the desire and shame and guilt bubble up in him at the same time as he desperately tried to pull away from jaemin’s touch. 

 

jaemin had chuckled and removed his hand from jeno’s mouth, who immediately hissed, “what are you doing here?!” 

 

“just saying hi, duh,” was his response. “i missed you. it’s fun to see you get all flustered. it’s cute.” 

 

jeno had flushed ever so slightly, and rolled his eyes and started to walk away— but not before he heard jaemin add, “your girlfriend’s cute. does she know you like guys?”

 

jeno had whirled around, eyes on fire. “i  _ don’t _ like guys, you freak,” he seethed, and jaemin just shrugged. 

 

“okay, then i won’t help you take care of that,” he had responded casually, and it was only then that jeno realised he was achingly hard.

 

how pathetic did he have to be to pop a boner just from some guy he’d talked to once putting a hand over his mouth and looking at him like he was a meal? jeno felt sick. 

 

“fuck you,” he mumbled, and stalked back to his girlfriend, leaving jaemin smirking behind him. 

 

it wasn’t til he was out of earshot that jaemin murmured back “one day soon, sweetheart.” 

 

-

 

that night, jeno laid in his bed, thinking of jaemin and his pretty big eyes and his long eyelashes. he thought about how pretty jaemin would look, on his knees in the library, sucking jeno off while maintaining eye contact with him. he imagined how it would feel to be manhandled by jaemin, pressed against the shelves of the library as jaemin put a hand over his mouth and thrusted into him, murmuring, “we wouldn’t want your girlfriend to hear us, would we?” 

 

he slipped a hand into his boxers, moving to fist his cock slowly. he thought about jaemin, jaemin, jaemin, jaemin’s strong hands, jaemin’s pretty eyes, jaemin’s low voice in his ear. 

 

he came faster than he ever had in his life, the guilt of what he was getting of to and his orgasm washing over him at the same time.

 

-

 

after that day in the library and that sinful night jeno had, alone in his bed, he made up his mind to stop thinking about jaemin and be the best christian he possibly could be.

 

he started altar serving twice a month instead of only

once, he helped his father prepare for sermons, he took his girlfriend on more dates and bought them matching promise rings. when he presented them to her she had cried and kissed him and told him how much she loved him.

 

he tried to ignore the tugging in his heart he felt when he told her he loved her too.

 

jaemin started walking him home every day, and as hard as he tried to stay closed off and distant, jaemin still managed to make his heart beat faster when he told him how handsome he was or smile a little when he joked about how uptight his father was. 

 

jaemin showed up to church every week, too, but jeno got better at ignoring him and focusing on the altar. he always made an extra point to hold his girlfriend’s hand whenever he could and press kisses to her temple when they kneeled to pray.

 

it wasn’t working, though. as hard as he was working to fight his growing attraction to jaemin, jaemin was working ten times as hard to make jeno fall for him. jeno hated to admit that it was working.

 

jeno didn’t know anything about jaemin other than he was his same age, he had moved into town at the beginning of the school year, and he sure liked to flirt with jeno. 

 

it affected him more than he liked to admit.

 

-

 

as it turned out, jaemin knew exactly how much he affected jeno, and he was getting bored of their little game. one sunday things all came to a head and he decided it was time for him to have his way with the other boy: to take control of jeno and show him exactly what he had this his dumb little girlfriend didn’t. 

 

he found his way into the altar server’s closet a little before mass, where he knew jeno would be bound to turn up at some point. sure enough, he did, and before jeno could say anything when he saw him jaemin ordered, “tell them you’re sick. you’re not serving today.” 

 

“jaemin— i— i can’t. i have to serve— my dad, he—”

 

jaemin only took a step closer to him, running his eyes over jeno’s entire body before meeting his gaze with fire in his eyes. “tell them. you’re not. serving.” he demanded, harsher this time, and jeno gulped. 

 

“okay,” he whispered, and jaemin could hardly hear him. but he did, and he smirked. “there’s a good boy,” he cooed, and jeno simply flushed dark red before turning out of the room. he missed the way jaemin stared after him as he walked out. 

 

-

 

when jeno made his way back to the altar server’s closet, jaemin was still there, waiting. 

 

jeno knew exactly where this was going, and though he was feeling terrified, guilty, and ashamed, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of thrill course through his body as he stood under jaemin’s strong gaze.

 

“lock the door,” jaemin commanded, and he did.

 

-

 

jaemin was on him in seconds, and all jeno could do was tremble, eyes darting around the room as he looked anywhere but at the face in front of him. jaemin chuckled, grabbing his chin and yanking it toward him so that jeno was staring into his eyes, causing a soft whimper to slip through the older boy’s lips. jaemin held his gaze as he ran his hand slowly down jeno’s body, down his chest and his abdomen, lower and lower until his fingers ghosted over the outline of jeno’s soft cock. jeno couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly at the feeling of jaemin touching him  _ there _ , and jaemin scoffed. 

 

“so needy, hmm? just from me touching you like this?” jaemin smirked as jeno blushed redder. he tightened his grip on the older boy’s chin, using his other hand to slowly palm at jeno’s cock through his jeans. “such a dirty boy… your whole family’s just in the other room, serving god, and you’re hiding away in here with me like a horny little slut. and your girlfriend… do you think she’s worried? she cares about you so much, you know, she’s probably praying for you to get better right now…” jeno choked back a sob, overwhelmed with guilt yet so turned on. it was pathetic, really, the effect jaemin had on him. jeno wanted jaemin to take him right then and there, but the younger boy’s words were ringing in his ears. he thought of his family and his girlfriend mere feet away, being good christians and probably praying for him to recover from his “stomach bug.” he wanted to throw up.

 

and as quickly as jaemin was touching him, he wasn’t. jaemin stepped back from him, folding his arms across his chest as he ordered, “strip.”

 

jeno hesitated for a second, but jaemin repeated himself, harsher, and jeno obeyed, peeling his polo off before reaching to undo his slacks with shaking hands.

 

when he was standing in front of jaemin in only his boxers, jeno looked up at him with pleading eyes, silently begging the other boy to grant him a little bit of decency, to not make him bare himself to the younger. jaemin was having no such thing, of course, and he chuckled at the desperate look on jeno’s face.

 

“scared, baby? don’t want me to see your cock? c’mon now, be a good boy and get rid of the boxers,” he commanded, and jeno had no choice but to comply. slowly, slowly, he tugged his boxers down, mortified at how hard his cock was. it smacked against his stomach as soon as it sprung free, and he couldn’t bring himself to meet jaemin’s eyes. it was humiliating, how easily jaemin could break him down. 

 

“good  _ boy _ ,” jaemin praised, and jeno couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of pride swell in his chest at the comment. “now come here, whore. get on your knees for me.” 

 

and jeno did, making his way to jaemin before falling to his knees in front of him, looking up at jaemin expectantly. jaemin cooed at the sight, ruffling his hair enduringly. “good boy, baby. such a good boy for daddy.” jaemin unzipped his pants slowly, allowing his hard dick to spring free. “you’re gonna suck me off now, baby, understand?” he asked, and jeno nodded silently. jaemin grinned and smacked his cock against jeno’s face, admiring the way the precum leaking from the tip left a wet mark on jeno’s face.

 

“jaemin— i— i’ve never…” jeno trailed off, embarrassed as he met jaemin’s eyes once more. 

 

“never had a cock in your mouth before?” jeno shook his head, and jaemin chuckled. 

 

“there’s a first time for everything, baby. now open up,” he demanded, pressing the tip of his dick against jeno’s lips. jeno seemed to contemplate for a moment before dropping his jaw, letting jaemin push into his mouth obediently. the weight of jaemin’s penis in his mouth felt so  _ wrong _ , but he loved it. tentatively, he closed his mouth around jaemin, unsure of what to do next. 

 

jaemin had an idea, though. before jeno could even get used to the feeling of the other boy’s cock in his mouth, jaemin was thrusting the rest of the way down jeno’s throat, relishing in the way the older gagged around him.

 

“too much, baby?” jaemin asked mockingly, and jeno knew better than to try and respond. “hmm, gonna put you to good use, slut. be a good boy and take daddy’s cock.” and with that he grabbed jeno’s hair harshly with both hands as he began to move the boy on and off his dick, forcing jeno to choke on him as he gripped desperately at jaemin’s thighs. but he took it, kneeling obediently in front of jaemin and looking up at him with watery eyes as the younger fucked his mouth relentlessly. it wasn’t long until jeno was crying, silent tears streaming down his face as jaemin fucked into his throat harshly, never giving him a chance to breathe. 

 

“so good, baby, so good for daddy, your mouth feels so nice. what a good little fuck toy. you gonna take daddy’s cum?” jeno’s eyes widened at that, but he nodded the best he could as jaemin continued to thrust into his mouth. 

 

“good boy,” jaemin breathed as he pulled out of jeno’s mouth. “open wide, you little whore.” jeno loosened his jaw further, blinking obediently up at jaemin, who pumped his cock rapidly, looking hungrily down at jeno. “such a good little slut,” jaemin whispered, and then he was cumming, shooting his load onto jeno’s face. 

 

and jeno took it, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the ropes of jaemin’s cum paint his face, tasting some of jaemin’s seed as it dripped down his face into his mouth. he darted his tongue out tentatively, licking what he could off of his lips and whimpering at the feeling of his face covered in jaemin’s cum. “you  _ are _ a good slut,” jaemin murmed, pleased with the sight in front of him. jeno couldn’t help but feel proud as jaemin slapped his softening cock against his face once more. 

  
  
  
  
  


“do you have anything to say?” jaemin demanded as he stared down at jeno, who was quick to respond.

 

“thank you, d–daddy,” jeno whispered, knowing exactly what jaemin wanted to hear. jaemin seemed satisfied at that, and he reached a hand out to jeno, helping the younger climb gingerly to his feet. he wasn’t done with him quite yet.

 

“i want you to bend over the table now, okay? spread your legs for me like a good little whore and wait for me,” jaemin ordered. slowly, jeno made his way over to the table in the middle of the room, feeling bile raise in his throat as he pushed the crucifix sitting in the centre of the table out of the way to make room for him to bend his body over it. he pressed first his chest and then his cheek against the cool wood of the table, turning his head to the side and making himself as comfortable as he could. reluctantly, he spread his legs for jaemin, shaking as he waited for the younger boy’s next move.

 

jaemin discarded himself of his jeans and his boxers before making his way over to jeno, appeased by the sight in front of him. he approached him slowly, contemplating for a moment when he reached him before reaching out to leave a hard slap on jeno’s right asscheek. jeno flinched and jaemin landed another hard smack, this time on his left asscheek, drawing a whimper out of the boy bent over in front of him.

 

“you like that?” jaemin murmured as he kneaded the soft flesh of jeno’s ass, leaning over him and licking a stripe up his neck.

 

“yes— yes, daddy,” jeno whispered, unable to stop himself from pushing his ass back further as jaemin continued to abuse it, smacking the skin hard enough to leave angry red handprints. every hit caused a higher-pitched whine to leave jeno’s mouth. it felt dirty. it felt good.

 

when he decided he had had enough, jaemin knelt down behind jeno, spreading his asscheeks and spitting deliberately on his hole. jeno couldn’t help but flinch, hole clenching as he startled. jaemin only smirked, spitting on two of his own fingers before moving to prod gently at jeno’s hole. jeno gasped as jaemin continued his movements, pushing the tip of his index finger into jeno before pushing his finger the rest of the way in, causing a low moan to fall from jeno’s lips. jaemin chuckled, thrusting his finger in and out a couple of times before abruptly pushing his middle finger in along with it, jeno shrieking at the sudden stretch. jaemin fingered him with purpose before starting to scissor his fingers slowly, doing his best to stretch jeno’s virgin hole. he was so, so tight and it was all jaemin could do not to moan at just the thought of the elder being wrapped around his cock. he was getting hard again.

 

he added a third finger, and jeno couldn’t stop the chorus of moans he let out as jaemin continued to fuck his fingers in and out of him, stretching him open and preparing him as best his could for his cock. the burn stung, but slowly turned more pleasurable as jaemin continued to work him open. eventually, jaemin decided jeno’s hole was as prepared as it would be, and he spat into his palm before lazily fisting his cock a few times to lube it up. he inched closer to jeno, pressing the tip of his dick against jeno’s stretched hole, and that’s when jeno lost it.

 

“jaemin— no— please, no, i can’t, i’m not ready, jaemin i can’t—” he sobbed out, trembling as he reached behind him to grab for jaemin’s hand. startled, jaemin let him, linking their fingers together as jeno shook under him.

 

“i can’t, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i want to be good for you but 

i— i’m not ready, jaemin, i can’t, i’m scared,” he rambled on, squeezing jaemin’s hand desperately. jaemin was a little shaken up by the desperation in jeno’s voice, and he couldn’t help but take pity on him. 

 

“jeno, shhhh, it’s okay— it’s okay. stand up, baby,” jaemin murmured, and jeno did, stumbling around and finding himself face to face with jaemin. jeno collapsed against jaemin’s chest, burying his face in the younger’s shoulder as he continued to cry. taken aback, all jaemin could do was pat his back awkwardly before gingerly peeling jeno off of him. jeno looked at him with watery eyes, and jaemin couldn’t stop himself from wiping away one of the stray tears that fell down jeno’s cheek. “c’mere,” he said gently, and jeno let him walk him over to the armoire, turning jeno’s back to him and pressing jeno’s body against it. 

 

“squeeze your thighs together for me, baby,” jaemin commanded, albeit a bit gentler, and jeno did, relieved that jaemin was taking him seriously. jaemin moved behind him, pressing his chest flush against jeno’s back and holding him by the waist before pushing his cock between jeno’s thighs, feeling the younger tense the muscles in his legs around him. 

 

jaemin began to thrust shallowly in and out of the space between jeno’s thighs, jeno doing his best to clench his legs around jaemin, whimpering all the while. jaemin had his arms around jeno’s waist, face buried in jeno’s neck, mouthing along his throat and shoulder to hold back some of his own noises. jeno shuddered when jaemin reached down to start palming him slowly, the moans the elder let out music to jaemin’s ears.

 

jeno could already feel his orgasm tugging low in his stomach — he had been on edge for so long, and with jaemin’s slender fingers wrapped around his cock he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. desperately, he whimpered out, “jaem— daddy, i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum,” whining as jaemin starts to jerk him off faster. jaemin slides his hand up jeno’s shaft, gripping around the tip before pressing his thumb into jeno’s slit. that about does it for jeno as he feels jaemin fucking between his thighs, the tip of jaemin’s cock grazing his sac with every thrust. he can tell jaemin’s close, and he’s trying so hard to hold on just a little

bit longer, but one more flick of jaemin’s wrist around him has him cumming harder than he ever has, seeing white as he shoots out over jaemin’s hand and the armoire. 

 

jaemin mumbles, “good boy,” and then he’s cumming too, coating the sides and backs of jeno’s thighs with his cum. jeno feels filthy, and he loves it. 

 

much to his surprise, jaemin helps steady him before cleaning him up and handing him his clothes back. they get dressed in silence, but jaemin still walks jeno to the door behind the church and waves goodbye to him from the door once jeno starts on his way home. it leaves him feeling flustered, confused, guilty, and a little excited. but most of all, it leaves him wanting more. 

 

the next day when jaemin walks him home, jeno pulls him inside and tries actually sucking jaemin’s dick rather than just letting him do all the work and fuck his face. the day after that, he lets jaemin finger him until he comes all over himself, a crying, sloppy mess. the day after that, jaemin tries to repay the favor by sucking jeno off, and jeno swears this is what heaven must feel like. 

 

the next time, jeno asks jaemin to fuck him for real. jaemin is more than happy to oblige. they end up on jeno’s bed, jaemin balls deep inside him, his dick hitting jeno’s prostate with every thrust, making jeno arch his back and whine under him. jaemin does his best to keep him quiet— he knows jeno’s parents don't usually come home til much later, but he knows to be careful. when jeno reaches between their sweaty bodies to fist his own cock, jaemin swats his hand away, grabbing both of jeno’s wrists with one hand and pinning them to the headboard above him as jeno whimpers. 

 

it all falls to pieces when jeno’s mother arrives home early one night, and, upon hearing muffled sounds coming from jeno’s bedroom, heads down the hallway and opens the door. she doesn’t even think about knocking— she’s never had to, because jeno’s never had anything to hide.

 

as it turns out, now he does.

 

because mrs. lee finds herself staring into jaemin’s eyes, who is mid–thrust into jeno, who has his head buried in a pillow and his arms pinned behind his back. 

 

and as jeno raises his head slowly to find his mother, staring down at him, he realises his life as he knows it is now over, and he wonders how he ever let himself stray so far from the good christian boy he once was.


End file.
